1. Field of Invention
The herein described invention deals with a revolutionary new method which provides a conventional voice coil driven piston loudspeaker with the ability to reproduce acoustical low frequencies without the conventional baffle or box enclosure air motion cancellation methods and their attendant disadvantages. Many patents and descriptive literature exist giving rise to methods which perform the functions of a simple large flat sheet. This is the basic conventional baffle used in loudspeaker reproduction to prevent the air motion short circuit and the reproduction of low frequency waves. These methods, mostly enclosures, take a variety of names, such as infinite baffle and vented enclosures, to prevent the passage of the above moved air from reaching the other side of the speaker before a half wavelength at the lowest frequency to be reproduced has transpired. Some speaker systems take the twelve to eighteen decibels loss because of the cancellation, and use multiple speakers and higher powered amplifiers and call them planar or bi-directional speaker systems. Nothing could be more wasteful or further from the truth. They lack ingenuity and inventiveness. In the first place, the above last specifically mentioned system is not equaphase because one side of the loudspeaker is positive and the other negative. So many methods and variations on all of the above methods exist that this application would be overwhelmed if they were all enumerated . As one will see later, my invention is much more profound, original and totally more useful. At any rate, none were found in a search which are applicable as prior art or even close to the herein described invention.
The herein described method does not use the commonly described above devices to alleviate the cancellation of the air motion. Described herein is a revolutionary method of inverting the phase of one side of the piston radiator so that the radiation from one side of the system is one hundred and eighty degrees out of its normal cone phase from the piston loudspeaker. This means that cancellation cannot occur since the air moved by the system is either going away from both sides of the loudspeaker at the same time or going towards the loudspeaker system simultaneously. This means that both sides of the piston loudspeaker are radiating in a phase which adds to the total acoustical radiation and with near double power. This results in a true equaphase radiation pattern, with approximately twice the radiating power.
2. Description of Prior Art
As mentioned above, there is an enormous amount of prior art in attempting to overcome the above described problem. No method similar or close to the herein described concept has been uncovered.